Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: The Winter Soldier is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: While trying to get adjusted to the 21st century, Steve Rogers, who is now working for SHIELD faces a new enemy called the Winter Soldier. To make matters worse, SHIELD as been compromised. Captain America, Black Widow, Jaden, Jeffrey and the team must find out what's going on before they become the Winter Solider's next victims. Trivia *Aqua, May, B.E.N, Tammy, DJ, Lea, Discord, Wander, Sylvia, officially become Avengers in this Adventure. *Zola's algorithm also targeted Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, BarfBelch, Stoick, Gobber, Megamind, Minion, Nico And Pedro, Edmond the Cat, Merida, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Dr. Hutchinson, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, Ariel, Genie, Bambi, Jim, Axel, Aster, Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, Missy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Patrick Dragonheart, *A reference to Jaden's Adventures of War Games is made. Scenes Reunion with the Captain *(Steve Rogers is outside jogging faster than other people) *(Nearby, The Justice Guardians arrive and see him) *Jaden: *smiles widely* There he is! * Pinkie Pie: It's Steve! * (Steve runs past them so fast he didn't notice they were there.) * Jeffrey: Hey! Wait up! *runs after Steve* * Steve: ...! I know that voice.... *stops and turns around* ...! Jeffrey?! *Jeffrey: Hey there! *(The rest of the team members catch up, panting hard) *Steve: Wait... Is that-?! *Jaden: *panting* Hi, Steve.... *Steve: Team Slifer too?! *Jesse: *panting* Long time, no see... *Steve: It sure has. This is a surprise seeing both your team's together. * Meowth: Best part is that our teams are one now. Funny, but true story. * Steve: Wow. Sounds like a lot has happened since we last met. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're right. * Aqua: *smiles* So you're Steve Rogers. * Steve: That's right. Who're you? *Aqua: My name is Aqua. *Jeffrey: *smiles* My wife. *Steve: ...! Jeffrey. You're married now?! * Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. * Steve: Congratulations you two! *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. I'm happy to have Jeffrey and our daughter Xion in my life. *Tammy: Wow! So you're Captain America? *DJ: Whoa! *wags his tail* *Steve: Wow! Are they your children, Shira? * Shira: Yes. This is my daughter Tammy and my son Diego Jr. * Diego: We call him DJ for short. * Steve: *to the cubs* Nice to meet you two. *DJ: *smiles as he still wags his tail* *Tammy: *smiles* It's an honor to meet you too, Captain Rogers. *Steve: *smiles and pets Tammy* *Tammy: *purrs happily* *Xion: *smiles* *DJ: *sweats a bit and thinks to himself* Oooooh, I hope he'll pet me! Captain America's my favorite Avenger! *(To his surprise, DJ felt himself being petted by Steve) *DJ: ....! *smiles and purrs happily* *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Jesse: *smiles* Meet MY wife, May. *May: *smiles* Hello, Captain America. *Steve: Good to meet you, May. *Lea: So you're the famous "ice man" the gang's told me about. How's it hangin'? *Steve: ...? Uh, great. And you are? * Lea: Name's Lea. Got it memorized? * Xion: He's an old friend of mine. *Steve: Pleased to meet you. *Discord: So you're the famous Captain America! You're younger than i expected. *Steve: Wait a second.... ...! You're-! *Discord: I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. *Beetles: ..! But it's okay! He's on our side now! *Jeffrey: Yeah. It's a long story though. *Steve: Man... a lot really has happened since we last met. * Twilight: You're right about that. * Steve: Hey. Wanna join me for a jog? *Jeffrey: I'm in. *Bartok: I doubt we can keep up with him thanks to the serum. *Rainbow Dash: No problem. *Jaden: Okay. But go easy on us. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Steve continues his jog) *(Jeffrey starts to jog too) *Jaden: Wait up! *jogs with them* *Aqua: *jogs with Jeffrey* *Xion: *jogs with her parents* *Tammy *smiles as she runs with Xion* *DJ: *uses his super speed to keep up with Steve* Project Insight *(The team enters Nick Fury's office) *Captain America: You just can't stop yourself from lying can you? *Nick Fury: I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than you. *Captain America: Which you didn't oblige to share. *Nick Fury: I'm not obliged to share anything. *Jeffrey: Why am i not surprised? *Jaden: *smiles a bit* Um..... Hello, Fury. *Nick: *turns around in his chair and smiles a bit* Well, if it isn't the New King of Games. I saw your game against Yugi on live TV. *Jaden: Thanks, sir. *Jeffrey: *smiles at Jaden* *Nick Fury: I also hear your two teams joined forces now. *Jeffrey: That's right. *Nick Fury: Smart decision. You two are a stronger team than ever before now. *Jeffrey: *nods* *Aqua: So, Jeffrey? He's the infamous Nick Fury I heard about? *Jeffrey: Yep. *Nick Fury: She's your wife, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Yes, sir. *Aqua: It's nice to meet you, Nick Fury. I'm Aqua. *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* *Tammy: Wow! He really does wear an eyepatch! *Xion: Now, Tammy, be nice. Suspicion again *Winged Kuriboh: *chirps* *Jaden: Hey, Winged Kuriboh. What's up? *Winged Kuriboh: *chirps* *Jaden: Huh? You say there's you sense something dark in S.H.I.E.L.D? How can that be? *Jeffrey: What? *Ruby Carbuncle: *growls* *Jesse: What? "We can't trust everyone here?" Relax, Ruby. I know S.H.I.E.L.D. has lied to us before in the past, but they're still our allies. And they've helped us before. So I trust them. * Baby Tiragon: *growls softly* *Jeffrey: What do you mean "there's a plot to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D."? * Xion: But.... Who? Who's planning to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D? * Baby Tiragon: *growls softly* * Xion: You don't know yet? *Baby Tiragon: *shakes it's head "no"* *(Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle see each other again and start fighting) *Jaden: *rolls his eyes* There they go again.... *(Baby Tiragon stops their fighting) *Jesse: How DOES he do it, Jeffrey?! *Jeffrey: The Team meets Pierce * *Pierce: Captain. You and your friends were the last ones to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident. And don't think you do either. So I'm gonna ask again: "Why was he there?" *Jeffrey: *growls quietly* *Steve: He told us not to trust anyone. *Pierce: I wonder if that included him. *Jaden: *shrugs* You know Nick. He was a complicated person. *Jeffrey: He certainly was. *Pierce: Did he say anything else? *Jeffrey: Not really. *Steve: I'm sorry. Those were his last words. * Zola lives?! *Black Widow: *smiles* "Shall we play a game." *to Steve* It's from a movie that was very pop- *Captain America: I know. I saw it. *Jaden: ...! PLEASE don't bring that up! I don't want to think about the time we almost started World War 3!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, dear. *Alexis: Jaden. It's okay, dear. We were able to still prevent it in the end. Remember? *Jaden: I still feel guilty about what we almost did... *Aqua: Jaden. It's all right. The important thing is that you and the others are okay. *Jaden: .... You're right. Sorry big sis... *Aqua: *hugs Jaden* It's all right, little brother. * (The system is activated) * Computer: Rogers, Steven. Born 1918. *Xion: Huh? *(The camera moves to face Black Widow) *Computer: Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1984. *Aqua: Who's saying that? *Computer: Yuki, Jaden. Born 1993. *Jaden: ...! That...... That's right.... *Computer: Dragonheart, Jeffrey. Born 1991. *Jeffrey: ...Yeah. But...how did...? *Black Widow: It's some kind of recording. *Computer: I am not a recording, fräulein! I may not be the man I was when the captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am... *shows a picture of Arnim Zola on another monitor* *Jaden: ....! What the-?! *Jeffrey: What?! * May: The computer..... it's talking to us!! *B.E.N.: It's alive!!! *Jesse: I know that voice.... *Xion: So do i... * Jeffrey: ........ Zola. *Aqua: You know him, dear? *Jeffrey: Unfortunately, yes. *Tammy: Friend of yours? * Xion: No. * Captain America: Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years. *Aqua: Oh, my... *Zola: First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you, I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind however, that was worth saving on 200,000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain. *Batty: *gulps* Okay. I'm scared now. *Atticus: Freaky.... *Fluttershy: Oh...my... *Captain America: How did you get here? *Zola: Invited. *Jeffrey: What? *Black Widow: It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D recruited German scientists with strategic values. *Zola: They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own. *Captain America: HYDRA died with the Red Skull. *Rainbow Dash: That's right! You guys were nothing without him! *Zola: "Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place." *Alexis: What? Are you saying HYDRA still existed.... without the Red Skull?! *Xion: *gasps* *DJ: How.... is that possible? *Jeffrey: It can't be. * Captain America: Prove it. * Zola: Accessing archive. *shows images on another monitor* HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For seventy years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed. *DJ: *gulps* *Black Widow: That's impossible, S.H.I.E.L.D would have stopped you. *Zola: Accidents will happen. (The computer screen shows that HYDRA had killed Howard and Maria Stark making it look like a car accident''.) * Twilight: *gasps* Tony's parents... * Beetles: ..... *to Discord* Did you know about this? *Discord: I didn't. I truly didn't. *Zola: HYRDA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's New World Order will arise. *Cadence: No... *Xion: You can't... *Zola: We've won, Captain, Jaden and Jeffrey. You and your team's death amounts to the same as your life: a zero sum!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* You're crazy. You're freaking crazy. *Captain America: *violently punches the screen* *Jeffrey: *growls* *(Zola's face appears on another monitor) *Zola: As I was saying... *Xion: *gasps* *Captain Amercia: What's on this drive?!? *DJ: *covers his eyes fearfully* Falcon *Jaden: Tell us about Zola's algorithm!!! *Sitwell: I don't know anything about any algorithm. *Jeffrey: *growls* *Aqua: You'd better tell us now, Sitwell!! *Sitwell: You don't have the heart! *Jeffrey: Wanna bet?! *Sitwell: What're you go do? "Go dragon on me"? You're species are too soft on humanity. *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically as he approaches Sitwell* I don't need to "go dragon" to deal with you. *Xion: Show no mercy, daddy!!! *Jeffrey: *growls at Sitwell* *Sitwell: *backs up away from Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: You shouldn't even try to make me angry. Because it'll be the last thing you ever do. *(Sam flies up with a set of mechanical jet pack wings carrying Sitwell back on the roof) *Jaden: *smiles* WOW!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* WHOA!!! *Alexis: *smiles* Check out that jet pack!!! *Aqua: *smiles* Amazing!!! *Xion: *smiles* Wow!!! *Tammy: *smiles and wags her tail* So cool!!! *DJ: *wags his tail excitedly* I have got to get me one of those!!! *Scamper: *smiles a bit* Impressive. *Pinkie Pie: WOW!! *Lea: So this is the kind of pilot Sam was. *Meowth: That is so awesome!! *Rainbow Dash: *to Sitwell* So, are you gonna tell us now?!? *Patch: *growls* *Sitwell: Zola's algorithm is a program.... for choosing Insight's targets!! *Jeffrey: What?! *Captain America: What targets?! *Sitwell: You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City. Bruce Banner, Ash Ketchum, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future. *Jeffrey: That's insane! *Captain America: The future? How could it know?! *Sitwell: *laughs and smiles* How could it not?! *Xion: HYDRA's insane. You can't predict the future. *Sitwell: The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. *Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: *looks at Sitwell in confusion* *DJ: What is that supposed to mean? *Sitwell: Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates peoples' past to predict their future. *Jeffrey: That's insane. *Captain America: And than what?! *Sitwell: ...... Oh my God. Pierce is gonna kill me... *Captain America: What than?! *Jeffrey: Keep talking, Sitwell! *Sitwell: .... Than the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million have time. *Aqua: What?! *Jesse: We can't let HYDRA get away with this!!! *Xion: Those freaks!! *Nails: So what's the plan?! *Jeffrey: We find Pierce. *Shining Armor: And we've gotta stop those Helicarrier's before they're launched. *Jeffrey: You're right. *Discord: *grabs Sitwell* You're not off the hook yet! *Meowth: *prepares his claws* *Lea: You're coming with us, Sitwell! *Patch: *growls at Sitwell* *Rainbow Dash: And don't get any ideas, buster!!! *DJ: *hisses at Sitwell* *Sitwell: You just don't know when to give up, do you? *Xion: You have made us '''very' desperate. Bucky?!? *(C.A. removes the Winter Soldier's mask) *Jaden: ...! *gasps* It..... it can't be.... *Jeffrey: ...! ...What? *Alexis: ...! No... Impossible!!! * Xion: *gasps* * C.A.: Bucky? * Winter Soldier: Who the hell is Bucky? * Beetles: ...! What?!? * Jeffrey: He doesn't remember who he is. * Aqua: Jeffrey..... You know who he is too?! *Jeffrey: We met him once before. Long story. *Jesse: Bucky?! Don't your recognize us?! *Xion: ...Something's not right. It's Fury! *(The team walks in and to their surprise.... Nick Fury is lying on a bed) *Nick Fury: About damn time.... *Brain: *screams* It's the ghost of Nick Fury!!!! *Xion: No, uncle Brain. He's not a ghost. *Jaden: I don't believe this!!! You're alive, Nick?!? *Jeffrey: But how?! *Black Widow: They cut you open. Your heart stopped. *Nick Fury: Tetradoxine B. Slows the pulse to one heartbeat a minute. Banner made it for his stress-related issues. It didn't go well for him, but we found uses for it. *Jaden: *angrily* How could you do this to us?! You scared us, Nick!! * Jeffrey: Do you have any idea what we have been through?!? * Alexis: We really thought you were dead!!! *Aqua: Don't do that again!!! *Nick Fury: I had to fake my death to keep the enemy of my trail. *Jeffrey: You had us worried, Fury. *Xion: We were so sad when we thought you died. *Aqua: They're right. *Tammy: And just when some of us started to get to know you... * DJ: Yeah. Then all of this happens. * Captain America: Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Why? *Maria: Hill: Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful. *Nick Fury: Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust. *Meowth: I presume you didn't trust us. The Justice Guardians vs. HYDRA *(Captain America, Falcon, and half the Justice Guardians are running to the Helicarriers) *Falcon: Hey, Cap! How do we tell the good guys from the bad guys?! *Captain America: If they're shooting at your, they're bad! *Jeffrey: Okay, guys! We all know what to do! *Jaden: *running to a Helicarrier* Hey, big bro?!? You ready to face HYDRA again?!? *Jeffrey: *runs with Jaden* You bet!! *Jaden: *smiles while running* I gotta say, I'm glad we're doing it together this time!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles while running* Me too!! *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade* *Rainbow Dash: *takes off into the air with Falcon* *Batty: *flies with Rainbow Dash* Fasten your seat belts! It's gonna be a bumpy night! *Lea: *summons his chakrams* *Puss in Boots: *takes out his sword* *(The Justice Guardians and Captain America jump onto the first Helicarrier) *The Mask: *mimics Genie* Time to rock and roll, dude!! *(HYRDA recruits start to approach them) *Jaden: Time to kill some back-stabbers. *Jeffrey: *growls as his eyes glow draconically* *Nails: *takes out a gun and shoots down one HYDRA recruit* *Twilight: *blasts one HYDRA recruit with her magic* *Alexis: Don't let anyone through that door! *Xion: Tammy, freeze that door! *Tammy: *freezes a door shut with her ice breathe* *(Several HYDRA agents try breaking it open) *Xion: Good job, Tammy! *Hydra Agent: Open up this door, you little brats!!!! *Xion: No way! *DJ: *baracades the door* * *Beetles: Forgive me for this!!! *bites Bucky on the hand that has the targeting blade* *Bucky: *screams in pain* * Avengers Initiation *Xion: *gently pets Tammy* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs happily* *Nick Fury: Before we go any further, it's time for your initiation. *DJ: Really....? *Nick Fury: *nods* *Jaden: Sweetness! Your moment has finally arrived guys! *Aqua: *smiles* *Lea: About time. *Steve: Your initiation was planned for a later time, but because of what's happening, the time has come now. *May: We're ready. *Nick Fury: You all understand what is about to happen. There will be times when you'll ask yourselves what will you be prepared to do. *Aqua: We're willing to take that risk. *Nick Fury: ...Very well. Then as of right now, you are now Avengers. *Tammy: WOO-HOOOOO!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Lea: *smiles* This is gonna be fun. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua back on the lips* *Jaden: *smiles* Way to go, big sis! *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, little brother. *DJ: *smiles* This is so cool! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *May: *smiles* I'm so happy right now! *Discord: *laughs* *B.E.N: HUZZAH!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Superhero films Category:Live-action/animated films